


Love Lies

by Ariki_cos



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hasegawa Langa and Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Langa x Reki, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SK8, Sad, Short Story, ep7 hurt like a bitch and im gonna make it worse, fuck ep7, pls ohgod ep9 is tomorrow im scared, renga, sk8theinfinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariki_cos/pseuds/Ariki_cos
Summary: Langa lost what he truly loved most, and that was only proven when Reki's hand was suddenly held in another. Another that wasn't his.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 41





	Love Lies

Love was a concept that was taught at a young age. It passed through every waking bit of daylight through acts of words, touch, feelings. Feelings so deep and harsh that love was dangerous.

It was a weapon.

A weapon of mass destruction that hid around every corner to tear you down little by little, piece by piece, until you were nothing but a small ball of withering down light. That’s what love did. But that wasn’t how love was taught.

No.

Love was supposed to be filled with bliss, a feeling so indescribable that it couldn’t be conveyed through simple words or gentle touches under the moonlight. It couldn’t be spread through beats of electricity or two hearts thrashing together in time. It was a powerful being that held the contents of the earth hostage in its aching hold.

So why wasn’t Langa feeling that bliss? That deep gut feeling of what was suppose to be the happiest feeling a human being could muster?

Emotions. Langa had never understood them fully. Had never grasped the concept that they could be so damn complex. 

They were confusing, they hurt his chest and chained him down like nothing else could.

What was a teenage boy even supposed to be thinking when the love of his life was tearing him down right in front of his eyes without even knowing?  
Nothing. There truly was nothing Langa could do but stand and watch his happiness skate away with some other guy, board clutched so tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned white.

His eyes fluttered, chest tightening in on itself and free hand lifting to clutch over his heart.

Love wasn’t supposed to hurt.  
But it did.  
It hurt like nothing else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh so this is my first time posting on here, enjoy :)  
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comment


End file.
